


Enchanting

by thatapostateboy



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, Next Generation, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatapostateboy/pseuds/thatapostateboy
Summary: Enchanting follows the story of Liam and Alicia (MC)’s daughter Lyra as she enters the social season in search of a husband. Familiar faces, sibling shenanigans and naturally; romance, all await along the way.You can follow my Choices tumblr @indescribablechoices





	1. enchanting to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night of the social season has arrived and Lyra prepares herself for the masquerade ball and for the fact that she could meet her future husband.

Lyra Hana Kenna Rose Rys always knew this day would come. She was the Crown Princess of Cordonia, the heir to the throne. The expectations on her to follow through with tradition were high, and she wasn’t about to let anyone say that she was the one who didn’t uphold the ways of her people.

Tonight was the first night of the social season; the Masquerade Ball. Tonight she would meet young noblemen from across the country, and even the world, who had travelled to the Royal Palace to vie for her hand in marriage. Tonight, whether she liked it or not, she would meet her potential future husband.

“Lyra?” there came a gentle tap at her door, “Are you ready, sweetheart?”

The door opened slightly and in stepped her mother Queen Alicia. Her dress was of a simple black and gold design, cut below the knee with three quarter length sleeves. She held her matching mask in her hand along with her clutch bag. It was a modest look, but styled enough to still show off her figure. Having had four children and still being named Cordonia’s most attractive woman allowed her forty eight year old mother to hold herself with confidence and pride. 

“Mom, you look amazing,” Lyra smiled.

“This old thing?” Alicia hummed, glancing down at her dress, “Just something I threw on. And besides, look at you. You look stunning!”

Lyra rose from her seat at her vanity to show her mother the full length of her dress. It hugged her torso, flowing out once it reached her waist, the white fabric adorned with elegant gold designs. Her mask was gold with matching patterns in white swirling across it. She braided the front of her hair back so that it wouldn’t fall in her face but allowed the rest to curl down her back to rest below her shoulder blades.

Tears welled up in the Queen’s eyes as she looked at her daughter, “Oh my little girl,” she cooed softly, “All grown up.”

The pair hugged, holding each other for a moment before her mother broke the embrace to wipe away her tears. There was another knock at the door and her father’s face appeared instead.

“Are you in here, Lyra? It’s time to…” the King’s voice trailed off as he looked at his daughter, a similar expression of love and pride crossing his face as he came to stand by his wife, “You look so beautiful. I sometimes forget that you’re not my little girl anymore, making me have tea parties with you and your teddy bears.”

“Dad,” she sighed wistfully, stepping up to hug him as well, before letting out a laugh, “Those tea parties were your way of teaching me about diplomacy.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” he smiled, holding her for a moment before he straightened up and looked at her, “We should head down. We wouldn’t want you to be late for your first social event.” He held out his arm to her, “May I escort you to the ball, Your Highness?”

She took his arm, “You may, Your Majesty.”

***

“Presenting Her Highness Princess Lyra, escorted by His Royal Majesty King Liam.”

The fanfare announced their arrival as the doors swung opened and she began to descend the stairs, giving polite waves and smiles to the nobles who were already gathered.

“You’re a natural,” her father assured her quietly.

“I had a good teacher,” she said, giving his arm a squeeze.

He hummed softly, “Not that good of a teacher, you’ve met your tearaway siblings, yes?”

She laughed, “Drake is not so bad, but the twins on the other hand…”

“If Eli challenges your Uncle Maxwell to a dance off tonight of all nights, so help me,” he sighed.

She offered him a relaxed smile, “Don’t worry about those two. Eli spent weeks planning his outfit for tonight, he won’t risk ruining it. And Leona has talked about nothing but the food selection that she’ll be too preoccupied asking everyone if her pastry is up to standard to cause any real trouble.”

“I hope you’re right,” he chuckled, then turned to face her as they reached the bottom of the stairs, “I know there is a lot of pressure on you about the next few weeks, but have fun tonight. Meet the suitors, get to know them. Make friends, dance and laugh and enjoy yourself.”

“I’ll try, Dad,” she said, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek, “Thank you.”

The herald called out again, reeling off names of the royals and nobles who began to enter the ballroom, “Presenting Her Royal Majesty Queen Alicia, escorted by His Highness Prince Drake.”

“Presenting Her Highness Princess Leona, escorted by His Highness Prince Elias.”

“Presenting the Duchesses of Castelsarreillan Kiara and Hana, and their daughter Lady Alodie.”

“Presenting Duke Maxwell and Duchess Penelope of Portravia, and their son Lord Percival.”

“Presenting Duke Bertrand and Duchess Savannah of Ramsford, and their son Lord Gareth.”

The list went on, beginning to introduce nobles from other countries that she didn’t recognise. Lyra greeted as many people as she could, losing herself in the throng of faces; new and old. But she made time to give a hug and a hello to her ‘aunts’ and ‘uncles’. None of them were related to her by blood, but they were such old friends of her parents that they were family in all but name.

Once it was almost certain that everyone had arrived, she moved to the back of the ballroom where she had stood during the rehearsal, allowing for the greeting line specifically for suitors to form. She took a deep breath as the first one approached her.

She could do this.

A tall blonde haired young man approached her, half of his face covered with a mock silver Phantom of the Opera mask.

“Princess Lyra, it’s an honour to see you again after so many years,” he said, offering her a curt but polite smile.

She studied his face for a moment before she returned the smile, “Lord Edward, it’s so wonderful to see you. We were a lot younger the last time we met.”

“The night of your sixteenth birthday party if memory serves,” he nodded, “You have only grown more beautiful since then.”

She would have blushed at the compliment were it not for the lack of genuine meaning behind his tone. Yet, ever the diplomat, she lowered her gaze to act the blushing young woman.

“You flatter me,” she said, then made an all too obvious glance at the growing line, “Please do send my regards to your mother Madeleine.”

“Of course, your Highness,” he nodded once again, then stepped out of the line.

She greeted a few more of the suitors, sons of lesser nobles that she had met a few times throughout the years. They were pleasant enough, but none of them sparked anything inside her. She knew that it wasn’t realistic to hope for the fairy tale moment where she would meet her true love, but she wanted there to be at least some connection. No matter the political benefits, she wasn’t going to marry someone that she didn’t at least see herself caring for.

“Your Highness.”

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the next suitor in line stepped up. The young man in front of her brought her hand to his mouth, pressing a tender kiss to it. She offered him a smile and a slight nod of greeting. Most of his face was covered in a simple black mask, but she couldn’t mistake his grey eyes and seemingly very combed messy dark hair.

The smile he gave her was charming as he slowly lowered her hand, “Might I say how positively radiant you are looking this evening?”

“You may, as long as you give me your name so that I might address so charming a man with the proper respect,” she said.

He gave a soft hum of laughter, “Perhaps later, the night is still young for so important a question.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him, “You mock me, sir.”

“Hardly, dear princess,” he smiled, kissing her hand again, “But there are other men who demand your attention. Perhaps you will save a dance for me later.”

He slipped away into the crowd before she could say another word.

She continued to greet the line of young men vying for her hand, glancing over at her parents every few minutes for their nods of approval. Not on the suitors, but on how she was doing. She had been nervous about this night since she was a young girl and was taught the traditions of Cordonian court. She always dreamed that it would be like her father’s ball, that the love of her life would waltz right up to her and steal her heart, that no cruel fates would ever separate them. But she didn’t have anyone like that. There was no mysterious man from a foreign country that would turn up and proclaim his love. It was just her, and a competition of men who all wanted to marry her despite only a handful of them ever actually having met her.

But her father gave her his familiar warm smile and she felt her heart lift. She could do this.

***

“I assume you are standing here waiting for me to ask you to dance.”

Lyra turned from where she stood near the drinks table, smiling when she saw the young man from earlier holding his hand out to her. She had caught his eye a few times throughout the evening as they both danced with other people or spoke with various other nobles that shifted around the ballroom.

She scoffed, “Bold of you to assume that I would even want to dance with you. I have no idea who you are.”

“Then tell me no.”

A wry grin crossed her face and she took his outstretched hand, allowing him to lead her onto the dancefloor where they easily fell into the beat of the Cordonian Waltz. When they needed to move, all she had to do was put the slightest pressure on his hand and he followed her signal without hesitation.

“You’re a good dancer,” she said as he spun her with an obvious practised ease.

“As are you, Your Highness. Though we’ve all seen your parents dance, you’ve clearly learned from the best.”

“So, you’re from Cordonia?” she raised an eyebrow at him.

“That’s a sharp mind you have, Princess,” he smiled, “Yes, I’m from Cordonia. Though my accent likely gave that away.”

“Touché,” she nodded, “Though any other information about you seems to be lacking. You’re obviously a noble. From Cordonia. Which means I’ve likely met you before, but yet you seem so insistent on remaining anonymous.”

“And spoil the fun of being at the forefront of the Princess’ mind?” he teased.

“Hardly,” she rolled her eyes, but met his knowing smirk.

“It’s been bothering you all night that you can’t figure out who I am. I was going to tell you over an hour ago, but this is much more fun.”

“Now I know you’re definitely mocking me.”

“Mocking? Never. Teasing? Maybe.”

His hands confidently took her waist as the music swelled with its crescendo and he lifted her into the air. She was shocked for a moment at his obvious strength, but she had danced this a number of times before with her father and brothers, she wasn’t going to let some strange young man catch her off guard.

He set her back down on her feet as the other nobles applauded the orchestra.

“I should let you return to your adoring guests,” he said, giving her hand one final kiss.

He went to turn away but she grabbed his arm, her heart was pounding in her chest. Curse him, but he was right, she knew that if she let him walk away right now; she wouldn’t be able to get him off of her mind. She wanted to spend more time with him, and not just witty banter exchanged during a dance. Her father told her to get to know her suitors. And with this one, she knew she was going to have to throw caution to the wind.

“Take a walk with me in the gardens?” she gave a slight nod towards the door, “They are beautiful this time of night.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Won’t people notice that you’re gone?”

“I know how to slip away. Meet me outside in five minutes.”

He flashed her a sly smile, “I’ll be waiting.”

He disappeared into the throng of people milling about and she did the same, moving easily through the crowd to where she saw her youngest brother leaning near the chocolate fountain. She slid up next to him, putting on a smile as though they were having a pleasant conversation, but her eyes darted to his.

“What do you need?” he asked, shoving a chocolate covered marshmallow in his mouth.

“Who says I need anything?” she scoffed.

“I know you very well, sister dearest, and you only give me that look when you are about to ask for a favour,” he said, “So what is it?”

She let out a huff, “I need a distraction.”

“How big? How long?” he asked simply, readying another marshmallow.

“Long enough to let me sneak out into the gardens and my absence not be noticed for a while. How grand is up to you.”

He examined the chocolate on his marshmallow thoughtfully, pouting slightly, “That’s gonna cost you.”

“How much?”

“You get me Edward’s number.”

Her eyebrows raised, “Edward? As in ‘of Fydelia’ Edward? Madeleine’s son, Edward?”

“He’s cute and I’m hopeful,” he shrugged, “We got a deal?”

She grabbed a marshmallow of her own and dipped it under the fountain, tapping it against his in a mock cheers, “You help me get out of here, I’ll get you the number of every bachelor here.”

He grinned, scoffing his marshmallow down before shooting her some finger guns and heading towards the front of the ballroom. She rolled her eyes to herself, eating her own marshmallow as daintily as she could before she gave up and finished it in one big bite.

Her attention snapped to where Elias had just disappeared off to at the sound of raised voices.

“You dishonour me, sir!” Eli shouted.

“Dishonour? Tis not dishonour if I am merely stating the truth!” another voice shouted back and Lyra realised very quickly that it was her Uncle Maxwell. Shimmying through the now gathering crowd, she could see that the pair were circling each other on the dancefloor.

Maxwell dropped to the floor, spinning wildly in a flashy breakdance move before hopping back to his feet, “You see? I am the greatest dancer in Cordonia!”

“Pah!” Elias waved his hand dramatically and called over to the musicians, “Someone set up the speakers; this calls for a dance off!”

A cheer went through the crowd. Any party that involved at least one Beaumont in a dance off ended epically. And that also meant that it was her cue to leave.

Weaving her way to the door was easy at that point. All eyes were focused on the dancefloor as a thumping dance beat began to play and various other insults were tossed between her brother and their uncle. She slipped out the door and found her mysterious dance partner leaning against the wall outside, a confused frown on his face.

“What is going on in there?”

“You don’t live as the Crown Princess without learning a few tricks on how to sneak out of a few balls,” she smiled, holding out her hand for him to take, “Walk with me?”

“It would be my pleasure, Princess,” he nodded, taking hold of her hand as she led him into the gardens.

Though the gardens at her mother’s estate in Valtoria were her favourite place in the world, the palace gardens still held a special place in her heart. She grew up here, played here with her siblings, sat in the heart of the maze with her father as he explained to her the responsibilities of the crown she would inherit. She spoke about her memories to her partner as they walked, passing by various water features and floral arrangements, all lit by thousands of hanging fairy lights and lanterns.

He laughed at the stories about her and her tearaway siblings, how they always had mud on their clothes, but their parents never minded. As long as they behaved and were clean for dinner and any public appearances, they wanted them to have as normal a childhood as possible. It was something she didn’t realise how grateful she was for until she spoke to other nobles her age and heard about their much stricter upbringing.

Eventually, they came to stop at one of the more secluded fountains, hidden away from anyone who could be wandering the gardens.

“So,” he said, swinging her hand slightly as it sat in his grasp.

“So,” she said, eyes glancing up to meet his.

“This is awfully romantic and all, very fairy tale, sneaking out of the ball to walk in the moonlight, but there is just one little thing ruining it,” he sighed.

Her chest tightened, “What?”

He brought his hand to cup her cheek, wiping at the corner of her lips with his thumb then showing it to her, “You had chocolate on your mouth.”

They both cracked up laughing, carefree for the first time all night now that they were away from prying eyes. As the laughter subsided, Lyra took in a shaky breath as she realised that she was still held in his arms, her hand firmly in his, his hand on her cheek.

Their eyes met and something sparked. He shifted them slightly so that her back was pressed against the stone side of the fountain, lowering his face, lips ghosting over hers.

“May I kiss you?” he whispered against her mouth.

Her arms slowly slid around his neck, “You may.”

His lips pressed against hers in a firm kiss, eagerly dipping his head in to kiss her again. She kissed him back, fingers grasping at the collar of his jacket as she pulled him closer against her. She wasn’t sure how long they stood there for, kissing under the light of the stars and the lights that lit up the garden.

When they finally broke for breath, he let out a breathy chuckle, bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek, “I’ve missed you, Sunshine.”

Her eyes went wide, “What did you just-”

“Your Highness,” Bastien’s voice called out to her, “Are you out here?”

“Shit,” she hissed under her breath, shoving the young man away from her, “You can’t be seen out here with me. Not tonight.”

But as he tried to move, his foot caught in the trailing edge of her gown and without a second’s warning, they were both tumbling backwards into the fountain. She floundered in the water for a moment before she sat up, gasping in shock at the cold water and the fact that her hair and outfit were now soaked. He tried to sit up to join her, but as the familiar form of Bastien rounded the corner, she shoved him down to hide behind the wall.

“Princess Lyra,” Bastien rushed towards her, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she insisted, clambering out of the fountain, “I was taking a moment for myself and I slipped. I guess I had one too many glasses of wine.”

“Let me escort you back, find you some towels,” he said.

She waved him off, “Honestly I’m fine, I don’t want a fuss made. I need a moment to compose myself and I’ll slip in the back entrance. Please tell my mother and father what happened so they can make an excuse for me.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” he nodded, going to turn away, but he offered her a knowing look, “And will your friend be needing any towels?”

Her eyes went wide as her cheeks flushed red, “Nope, nope, not at all, that’ll be all, thank you Bastien.”

He gave a nod then disappeared back towards the palace. She spun around to look at the young man who was leaning against the edge of the fountain, suit soaked, dark hair flattened to his face. He had pushed his mask off of his face, leaving it floating in the water behind him.

She let out a soft, single laugh as she pulled off her own mask, tossing it into the water, “Bartie Beaumont. I should have known it was you.”

“The one and only,” he greeted her with a sweeping arm as he clambered out of the fountain to join her.

She playfully smacked his arm, “You utter ass!”

He laughed, “What did I do?”

“You let me think that you were some mysterious stranger,” she said, then gasped, “I kissed you!”

“That you did,” he nodded, offering her a smile, “Don’t act so shocked, it wasn’t the first time we’ve kissed.”

“I was fifteen and playing spin the bottle the last time I kissed you,” she reminded him, “It was also the last time we actually spent any time together.”

“Yes, my father began to control a lot more of my time after that,” he said, “Had to start learning ‘what it truly means to be a Beaumont’,” he lowered his voice perfectly match Bertrand’s tone, “He wants me to be completely prepared to take over the estate one day, and that didn’t include a lot of down time to hang out at the palace.”

“I can see why, you’re a complete menace,” she pouted, gesturing at her soaked gown, “I need to get back to my room before anyone sees me like this and I kick off this whole tour with terrible press pictures.”

“C’mon,” he nodded, offering her his hand, “Uncle Drake showed me all of the old tunnels in this place when I was a kid. I’ll get you back unseen.”

She took hold of his hand, letting him whisk her off through the grounds. He led her to the side of the palace, slipping in through an old servant’s entrance, showing her the hidden doorways that revealed the old tunnels. As they walked through the tunnels, she realised that her hand was still in his and she smiled to herself.

As a kid, Bartie had been her first and best friend. He was just over two years older than her, but having both been the first born before any siblings arrived, they had been partners in crime. They played together in the gardens and knew just how to butter up the cook to let them steal some cake before dinner. They had grown up together, until they both had to put aside their adolescence and take on the responsibility that their birth had given them, he as a future Duke and she as the future Queen. They had seen each other at various parties, but they never had enough time to catch up and rekindle their friendship.

Until tonight.

Even though she had thought him a stranger, she couldn’t deny the flutter in her chest at the realisation that she had kissed him. And if he was here tonight and joining in with the masquerade, then surely that meant-

“Here we are,” he announced, pressing one of the bricks, allowing the wall to slide out of the way and bringing them out into the hallway outside of her room.

“Thank you,” she smiled at him as she approached her door, hand resting on the door handle as she turned back to him. She let out a small yelp of surprise as she realised he was right behind her, pressing her against the doorframe, his mouth lowering quickly to kiss hers.

He pulled away sharply after a moment, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t assume-”

She grabbed hold of his tie, pulling him back, “Shut up and kiss me again.”

He wasted no time closing the gap between them, kissing her hard, his hand gripping at her waist. They ground against each other briefly before the distant sound of the party downstairs forced them apart, realising that they weren’t completely alone.

She straightened up his tie for him as he cupped her cheek.

“I meant what I said earlier. I really have missed you, Sunshine,” he said quietly.

She smiled at her old childhood nickname, “I’ve missed you too.”

“Good,” he offered her a joking smile, “That may be my only advantage over the next few weeks.”

“So, you really are here as a suitor?”

He nodded, “Naturally my father thinks the Princess of Cordonia would be an advantageous match for a young bachelor such as myself. He didn’t take my own feelings into account in the matter.”

“Your feelings?” she asked, feeling a flush rising in her cheeks.

“That is a conversation for another time,” he told her, taking her hand just as he had earlier in the evening and pressed a kiss to it, “I’ll see you at the Derby.”

She leaned against her doorway as she watched him go, heart still beating hard in her chest, lips swollen from his multitude of kisses.

Oh boy was she in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rys family head to the Derby and the lawn picnic where the press, doubts, and revelations await.

“Are you excited for the Derby?”

Lyra snapped out of her thoughts of the previous evening, realising that she had been staring out of the window of the limo. She turned to her head to see her sister Leona looking at her with a wide and expectant gaze.

“Yes,” Lyra nodded with a smile, “I’ve always loved the Derby.”

“But it’s different this year,” Leona pointed out, “This year it’s more than just a horse race.”

“I don’t want it to feel different,” Lyra admitted, “I just want to sit in our box and enjoy the race with my family.”

“And then swan around the after party to meet our future King,” Elias chimed in from the other seat where he’d been sat beside Drake.

Lyra shot him a look, “I do not ‘swan about’.”

“You were definitely swanning something when you snuck back into the palace last night,” he smirked.

Leona gasped playfully, “You snuck out? Dad said you were tired and went back to your room.”

“She fell in a fountain,” Drake said quietly, not even glancing up from the newspaper he was reading.

“Drake!” Lyra stared at him, “How did you find out about that?”

“I slipped out of the party myself to take a breather from the sheer amount of people. I heard Bastien calling out for you. I wanted to check you were okay so I followed the sound of voices and saw you floundering out of the fountain with Bartie,” he told her.

Elias and Leona whipped their heads around to look at their eldest sister, “Bartie Beaumont?!” they asked in unison.

Lyra put her face in her hands, letting out a groan, “I hate you all.”

“So that’s why you wanted me to create a distraction,” Elias realised, “So you could play hooky with Bartie in the garden?”

“Please stop talking.”

“Tell me everything,” Leona insisted.

“We talked, we danced, we kissed, what more do you want to know?” Lyra moved her hands to glare at her sister.

“You kissed?!” Leona squealed with excitement, “How romantic! What was it like? Was he gentle? No, he’s known you long enough to know that you aren’t a porcelain doll. I bet he was at least a little rough.”

“I really don’t want to hear this,” Drake sighed.

“And I don’t want to talk about it,” Lyra agreed, “So let’s just change the subject, please?”

A silence fell over the limo for a few moments as Lyra turned her head back to the window, happy to let the rest of the journey go by in silence.

“So did you have sex in the fountain?” Leona frowned.

“LEONA!” Lyra and Drake both barked at her in frustration.

The divider between the front and back seats slid aside and Bastien glanced through, “Everything all okay back here? I thought I heard shouting.”

“Everything is fine, Bastien, thank you,” Lyra folded her arms across her chest.

“Bastien, you were there last night,” Elias pointed out, “Settle something for us. How scandalous was the scene you stumbled upon in the fountain?”

Bastien quirked an eyebrow, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Your Highness.” He gave a nod to Lyra who flashed him an appreciative smile, before sliding the divider shut again.

She and Bastien had always been close, ever since she was a child. She considered him one of the family, despite his professional façade, and he had doted on her as the most well behaved of the Rys children. Even Drake, for his quiet nature had a tendency to break the rules in order to get out of going to events, sneaking off to hide somewhere quieter, only to have Bastien drag him back so that he was safe. After everything that happened during their parents engagement and the kidnapping of their mother on their wedding day, security was tight around the royal family.

She would never forget how angry her father had gotten with her when she had run off and hidden from him for too long in the gardens at the palace when she was five. When she heard him calling her name, a desperate edge to his voice that she had never heard, she had come out of her hiding place and run to him. He had put his arms on her shoulders, demanding to know where she had gone, that this wasn’t a game and that she could have been in real danger. Her father had never raised his voice at her before, and the moment he saw the fear in her eyes he had pulled her into his arms and held her close against his chest, apologising a thousand times over for getting angry with her.

He took her to the centre of the maze and sat on the swing with her perched on his lap and he told her about the terrible man that had hurt her mom and took her away from her wedding day, about how scared he had been that he would lose her forever. He kissed the top of her blonde curls as he told her that he had the same fear for her and her siblings, that people could try to hurt them because of who they were. But he promised that he would never let anything happen to any of them; that he would keep them safe.

That day stuck with her every time she huffed over the security protocols that came with just leaving the palace, every time one of her siblings complained about Bastien or any of the other guards catching them busting out. She remembered the genuine fear in her father’s face and she knew why they had to do all of this. He had lost both of his parents to two separate assassination attempts, his life had been threatened more times than he could count, his best friend had been shot, he nearly lost the love of his life to Anton’s plot; it was no wonder they were constantly watched and guarded. She couldn’t bare to think what it would do to him if anything happened to any of them.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty, we’re here,” Elias nudged her awake from where she had dozed off in her seat.

She straightened herself up, noticing the rows of people and press outside the window that had come out to see the royal family and the potential suitors. She adjusted the hat atop her head as the limo rolled to a stop and her siblings readied themselves. They always went in age order; youngest first. Perhaps that was why Elias had been such a show off from a young age. He loved being the first seen, eagerly clambering out of the car and waving to the crowds that cheered for him, posing for the cameras. He would never admit to it, but she knew he kept a scrapbook in his room with all of the news clippings in it of himself. But he was a Crown Prince of Cordonia. It was a big scrapbook.

Leona slid out next, throwing an arm around Eli, blowing a kiss to the cameras. Lyra rolled her eyes, humming with laughter. For all of her bubbly personality, Leona was the biggest renowned flirt of the Cordonian court. And unlike many others; she had never learned the art of subtlety.

Drake shot Lyra a knowing look over his glasses as he climbed out next, sharing his loving concern for their younger siblings without having to say anything. Although she loved both Leona and Eli, she was the closest with Drake. He was the quietest of the Rys children, shying away from crowds and attention, preferring to stick to his music. Ever since they were young, Drake had been somewhat of a musical genius, learning the piano and the violin, taking comfort in the creativity of composition, only sharing his work with Lyra until he was sure it was perfect enough to show the rest of his family. He gave a brief wave to the crowds, coupled with a warm smile.

She let out a soft breath then exited the limo herself, smoothing down the skirt of her dress as she did, waving gracefully to the people, just as she had been taught.

“Princess Lyra!” one of the reporters called to her, “Johnathon Storm, Cordonia Daily, how was the first night of the social season?”

“It was a wonderful event,” she smiled, “My family and I have always loved the masquerade and it is always a joy to open our home to friends; new and old.”

“Has anyone caught your eye so far? Is there a special someone you hope to see today?”

“I am looking forward to seeing all of my suitors this afternoon at the lawn picnic, I’m excited to get to know them all,” she said, “Though I cannot pick out one in particular yet as it is still early in the season, I can tell you that they are all charming young men and my decision will be a hard one.”

“Thank you,” the reported nodded, “That will make for a lovely soundbite.”

She went to turn away to follow her siblings towards their box to make way for their parents to make their entrance, but another reporter quickly stepped in the way. She was young, likely only a few years older than Lyra, her green eyes wide with determination to speak to the Princess.

“Your Highness,” she said, “Charity Jones, Slice of Cordonia.”

“I apologise, I’m not familiar with your publication,” Lyra told her.

“It’s quite new. It’s an online newsfeed dedicated to the insider news on the biggest events in Cordonia. Which of course, at the moment, is the social season.”

“That sounds wonderful, now if you’ll excuse me-”

“Rumours report that Bartie Beaumont was spotted at the palace last night, despite only his younger brother Gareth being introduced at the beginning of the ball. It all feels rather odd. Why the secrecy around his being there? Is there more to this story? Care to comment, Your Highness?”

Lyra shot her a quick look before she took a deep breath, offering her a polite smile, “Bartie Beaumont was at the ball last night, and no, he was not announced with his parents as he arrived later, having been delayed. Though you can ask him yourself later as he will be one of the suitors this year. I’m not sure what secrecy you are trying to uncover, but believe me there is none. Now, if you really will excuse me, I have a race to watch.” Charity watched her for a moment before Lyra turned on her heel slightly, “A word of advice, Miss Jones; don’t put too much stock in gossip. It doesn’t make for a good story.”

***

“Holy shit, Lyra,” Eli laughed as the four of them sat in the royal box a few minutes later, “I can’t believe you said that.”

She let out a groan, taking a sip of her champagne, “It just irks me that some upstart new reporter thinks she can hop in on the second day of the season and cause drama where there is none. She’s just trying to stir shit up.”

“She must have you riled to swear,” Drake commented, picking up the paper that contained the Derby runners.

“I am riled,” Lyra said, “She’ll probably type out some horseshit report about some Beaumont family conspiracy and start some rumour that’ll go viral.”

“Are you riled because she was rude or because she brought Bartie into it?” Leona asked.

“I…” Lyra trailed off, sticking her tongue out at her sister, “Shut up.”

“Also, speaking of horseshit, they’re bringing the horses out to the gate,” Drake nodded to the track where the horses and riders had been circling for a while now.

The tannoy system kicked in and the announcer began reading out the names of the horses and their riders, earning various cheers and calls from the crowds. Lyra’s eyes moved from the starting gate to the tent where the suitors would be watching the race. She knew Bartie would be in there.

I’ll see you at the Derby.

His final words to her echoed in her ears as her heart skipped a beat. She had been up all night going over everything he had said to her, mostly concerning his brief talk of feelings. What had he meant by that? Had Bertrand forced him to come here against his will? But if was that resistant; why did he kiss her?

“And next up to the gate we have crowd favourite Marabelle’s Legacy, trained and ridden by the Nevrakis-Walker siblings Jackson and Natalia. The pair have been taking the horse world by storm, racing to the top of every competition they have taken on. Let’s see if they can keep their winning streak up and put on a good show for the Derby.”

Elias whooped, “Yeah! Go Jack and Nat!”

“I don’t know why they introduce them as siblings,” Drake said, eyes on the racing paper, “They’re half-siblings.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t have the same ring to it,” Leona pointed out, then joined in cheering with her twin, “Kick ass you guys!”

Lyra rolled her eyes then clapped, laughing softly to herself. Jack and Natalia had been a constant part of their childhood having been the children of her godfather Drake. Her Uncle Drake and Aunt Olivia had been together for a time when she was very young. They never married, but they did have Natalia together. They tried to make it work for a while, but they separated under good terms, both raising their daughter. Drake took on a position as Chief of Security, wanting to set up a life to provide for his daughter, which is where he met his wife, and Jack’s mother, Fiona; a fellow security guard in the palace. She was killed in action when Jack was three.

Lyra raised the binoculars to her eyes, focusing in on where Jack, ever the spitting image of his dad, was leading the dark form of Marabelle’s Legacy into the starting stall, the horse’s black coat causing the Nevrakis-red colour of her tack to stand out. Natalia was already seated in the saddle, wearing matching red silks, her ginger hair tied back out of her way.

Lyra knew her Aunt Olivia would be watching her daughter from the other royal box with the King and Queen along with the rest of their friends; Drake, Maxwell, Hana, Kiara, Penelope, Bertrand and Savannah. They were all inseparable, no matter the jaunts that were thrown around. They had all been through enough together over the years that theirs was a bond that couldn’t be broken. Lyra adored their friendship, hoping that she would have a group like that that would be there no matter what.

A cheer went up in the crowd as the gates opened and the race began. For the next few minutes, Lyra and her siblings let all decorum go; screaming and shouting, cheering for Marabelle’s Legacy, all of them, even Drake, leaping out of their chairs with cries of excitement as Natalia and her horse stole the victory. They could even hear the cheers from the box next door, all laughing when they realised that they weren’t the only ones allowing some real enjoyment.

They left the box a short while later, Lyra being expected to pose for pictures with the winning horse and jockey. She approached the Winner’s Enclosure and grinned when she saw Natalia, helmet shed as she patted Legacy’s neck that was now draped in a wreath of roses.

“Your Highness,” Natalia greeted her with a warm smile before Lyra threw her arms around her in a hug.

“Congratulations on today,” Lyra told her, “You were amazing out there.”

“I only do part of the work,” Natalia said, “I couldn’t have done it without Legacy here.”

Legacy let out a gentle knicker, sniffing at Natalia’s clothes in search of a treat.

“Here,” Lyra reached into her clutch bag, pulling out a few of the mints she knew Legacy liked, “I thing you’ve earned these.” She held them in the flat of her hand and Legacy eagerly nibbled them up. The press took several photos of the warming moment between their princess and the Derby winner before the official photographs were taken.

She and Natalia parted, promising to have a proper chat at the lawn party. Lyra, along with the other Rys children soon piled back into the limo, headed for said party, Eli and Leona eagerly chatting about the range of cakes that Leona had baked and organised to serve to the guests. Drake slid into the seat beside his older sister, glancing at her.

“How are you holding up?” he asked.

“I… It still doesn’t feel quite real that this is it. These next few weeks will define my future and the future of Cordonia. Not only am I picking a husband, but I’m choosing a leader to rule beside me. It’s all quite daunting,” she admitted, slumping back into her seat.

“Of the four of us, you are the one with the best judgement to make a decision like this,” he said, “I know you, Lyra, you will find a way to balance your happiness with the needs of our country. Think about Dad. He knew from the beginning that he was making the perfect choice for him and Cordonia.”

“But what if I can’t find that?” she asked, “What if the person I care about isn’t the person that should be King at my side?”

“So you’re worried that Bartie isn’t a fitting choice for the crown?”

“This has nothing to do with Bartie,” she said quickly, but he caught the flush in her cheeks.

“You haven’t been able to stop thinking about him all day,” he pointed out, “You’ve been staring wistfully out of every window you pass, and I saw you trying to steal a glance at him at the Derby. I’ve never seen you like this about a guy before.”

She wound one of her blonde curls around her finger, “I’ve never thought about Bartie this way. He was my friend. I never considered that he would be here as a suitor.”

“Because he doesn’t seem the type to be married by his mid-twenties?” he asked.

It was no secret that Bartie Beaumont was considered a heartthrob and a heartbreaker. Any time she had seen him over the past few years, he always had a girl on his arm, some minor noble he had seduced with his winning charms. The tabloids loved him, loved showing off his supposed exploits, trying to predict who would be the next poor girl to fall for his wiles.

“He was different than what the rumours make him out to be,” she sighed, “Yes, he was charming and cheeky, but he was sweet and lovely and he was a complete gentleman.”

“He would have to be if he was trying to win the heart of the princess,” Drake said.

She shot him a look, “You think he’s getting close to me because he wants to be King?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted, “If he is still the same Bartie that we were friends with as kids, I think he might be genuine, but time changes people. And as much as this is a competition for a husband, it is also a game with your heart and hand as the prize, and no one is going to fight fair.”

She nodded slightly, “You’re right. Of course, you’re right.”

“Look, I really do hope that he is everything you want him to be,” he said, “I want you to be happy with whoever you choose. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

She offered him a smile, “Thank you.”

He wrapped an arm around her in quick hug, “It’ll work out. And whatever happens, you’ve always got me.”

She ruffled his hair, earning a groan of annoyance from her brother as he desperately tried to comb it back down with his fingers.

“You ready to eat your weight in eighteen different types of cake?” she asked, giving a subtle nod over to their younger siblings who were still rabbiting on about the food selection.

“If you need me, I’ll be edging my way away from the proceedings… with a pocketful of cake,” he flashed her a rare grin.

They arrived at the lawn picnic to less fanfare than the Derby as this was a private event. There will still photographers and reporters, and Lyra even spotted Charity Jones trying to eek her way to the front, but they managed to enter without any problems. The garden was decorated beautifully as it was every year for the picnic, countless tables laden with afternoon tea, various games set up across the lawn, including her Grandmother Regina’s favourite; croquet. She remembered her grandmother teaching her and her siblings when they were small, telling them how she had taught their father in the same way. Even though she wasn’t their biological grandmother, Regina loved them as though she was and always spoiled them all rotten as any grandmother would. She would be arriving later at the party, the elderly Former-Queen refusing to miss her favourite event of the social season, especially during so important a year.

As more and more people arrived from the Derby, the band began to play a composition that Drake had written himself for the occasion, and Lyra watched her brother keeping an eye from the sidelines, a proud smile on his face. He rarely took credit if he allowed the musicians to use his pieces, avoiding the attention as much as possible.

Just as they had the night before, suitors began to line up to greet her, and whilst she had wanted her parents there as well as it was customary for the suitors to meet the Queen officially at the picnic, she didn’t want to keep anyone waiting for the royal motorcade. One by one they stepped up to her, offered her a few words of greeting, a comment about the Derby and the fine picnic accompanied by a smile and followed by a swift but polite kiss on the hand and they would move on. The ones who knew her greeted her a little less formally and when Percy; Maxwell and Penelope’s son came up to her she gave him a quick but warm hug.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to talk much last night,” he told her, “Mum’s recently got some new poodles and they were quite excited by the palace so I was rather distracted.”

“Well, that is the best excuse I’ve heard all day,” she beamed, “What has she named these new ones?”

“She’s run out of Knights of the Round table so now she’s naming them after iconic couples. They were nearly Liam and Alicia but that seemed in poor taste if they were to go haring off at the picnic and required calling back,” he laughed, earning a genuine laugh from the princess, “And they’re both female so we’ve called them Ellen and Portia…” he nervously ran a hand through his dark curls, “Listen, this isn’t going to be weird because we know each other, right? Suddenly competing to be the man you marry despite being friends for years?”

“It’s a little weird,” she admitted, but offered him a smile, “But I would rather have a hundred friends here than complete strangers.”

He nodded in agreement, “Quite right. I should let you get back to the rest of your guests.”

“It was good to see you, Percy,” she told him as they hugged again and he stepped away. He was quickly replaced by the tall blonde figure of Edward.

“Your Highness,” he greeted, making no move to take her hand.

“Lord Edward,” she gave him a nod, “Are you enjoying the picnic so far?”

“It is lovely,” he said with the same disingenuity as last night, “Which reminds me I must pay your sister a compliment for the bakery selection. She is quite the accomplished chef.”

“Speaking of my siblings, I require a favour of you.”

His eyebrows raised a little, “I… I will do what I can.”

“This is going to sound awfully forward of me, but could I have your number?”

His eyes widened, “Oh… I…”

“It’s not for me,” she said quickly, “Well, at least not in that sense unless you would like me to have your number. It’s… It’s a favour I owe my brother, Eli. It’s a long story that I won’t bore you with now, but I… God this sounds so stupid. Please forgive me and forget what I said, this is horribly awkward I…”

“No, it’s quite alright,” he assured her, catching her eye, “Elias, he asked for my number? Did he say why?”

“All he told me was that he thinks you’re cute.”

His hard-lined mouth curved into a genuine smile, “I didn’t realise he would be… susceptible.”

Lyra glanced across the lawn to where Elias was lounging back in one of the chairs, large fruit cocktail that he had procured from somewhere at the tea party in one hand, the other adjusting the low neckline of the floral shirt he was wearing beneath his lilac suit before opening his phone to take his daily Pictagram selfie.

“I don’t like to be stereotypical, but you have met my brother, right?” she quirked an eyebrow.

“I suppose I didn’t want to assume…” he said following her gaze to Elias before snapping back to her, “I’m so sorry, Your Highness, this isn’t appropriate.”

She offered him a smile, “It’s okay. Stop wasting your time talking to me. Go.”

“Your Highness-”

“That’s an order,” she laughed, “Get over there.”

He bobbed his head once then zipped away from her, headed over to Elias before striking up a conversation with him.

“What was all that about?”

Lyra glanced up to see Bartie in front of her, dressed neatly in a pale grey suit, hair a little messier than it had been last night but still an attempt had been made to tame it. She couldn’t control the smile on her face when she saw him, heart leaping in her chest as he took her hand and pressed a kiss to it.

“This is much nicer now that I can see your face,” she said.

“You like to look at my face?” he grinned.

“So you’re a tease even without the mask on,” she observed.

“What can I say? It’s my natural charm,” he said before his expression turned more serious, his tone lowered, “About last night…”

“Yes?”

“I… I hope it wasn’t too much. It was quite a bold way to reintroduce myself after all of this time, but I really did enjoy myself. And not just the kissing, which was amazing, but I’ve missed you, Sunshine, it meant a lot to me to spend time with you again,” he said quietly.

Her chest fluttered, “I feel the same way.”

“Do you have some time to step away?” he asked.

“I think I could for a short while before the croquet starts, our parents haven’t arrived yet,” she nodded, “Meet me by the fountain?”

He raised her hand to his mouth again, grey eyes flashing, “I’ll see you there in ten minutes.”

She raced through the remainder of the young men waiting to greet her and she flashed a quick smile of greeting at Jackson as he came up to talk to her before she began making her way across the lawn to where she had seen Bartie disappear a few minutes beforehand.

She saw Bastien approaching her, but as she opened her mouth to ask him to make a subtle excuse for her to take a break, he spoke first.

“Your Highness, there is a situation that requires your attention,” Bastien said coolly.

“Please make an excuse for me, I need to-” she began to walk away.

“It’s your father, Your Highness.”

She stopped dead and looked around at him, “What’s happened?”

“The motorcade containing your parents and the rest of their group was supposed to have arrived by now, but I received word from Drake that it’s been diverted to Valtoria.”

She frowned, “Why on earth have they gone to my mother’s estate?”

“They needed a place of security that wasn’t here. It seems on the drive here, the King’s condition took a turn for the worse. He coughed up a significant amount of blood before passing out. They’ve set him up in the medical suite your mother had installed there and a doctor has stabilised him.”

Tears filled her eyes, “But… He’s been doing so well these past few months. The doctors said he was getting better.”

“I know,” he gave a nod, “I’m sorry to bring you news like this on so lovely a day. But people are starting to notice that they haven’t arrived.”

“Right,” she wrung her hands together to try and calm herself, “I need the car called, I need to get to Valtoria. Now.”

“Your Highness, I have instructions from the Queen that you are to remain here. Someone has to calm suspicions.”

“I’m not staying here, sipping tea and eating cake whilst my father is dying,” she snapped at him, voice low, “Come up with a story. Any story; security issue, bad food, gas leak, I don’t care. I am going to Valtoria if I have to drive myself. Now are you going to help me or are we going to make a scene in front of the nobility?”

He let out a sigh, “I told the Queen this would happen. Find your brothers and sister, I’ll have the car pick you up from behind the stables so no one sees you leave. I’ll find a way to shut down the party.”

“Thank you, Bastien,” she said, reaching up and pressing a kiss to the old guard’s cheek before rushing off to find her siblings.

They had to get to Valtoria.


	3. Weight of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving news of the King’s declining health, the Rys children race to Valtoria to find out news of their father.

Heart slamming hard in her chest, Lyra made her way away from the lawn party and towards the stables. With shaking hands she pulled her phone out of her clutch and began typing out a message to her siblings.

Charlie Foxtrot. Stables. Now.

***

“What’s going on?” Eli asked as he and the others walked into the stable and found Lyra leaning against a barrel of feed, “I was finally starting to talk to Edward and you called us all away.”

“It must be serious to be pulling out the old military slang,” Drake pointed out.

“It… It’s Dad,” she told them, “His illness flared up and he passed out in the car. They took him straight to Valtoria. Bastien said that a doctor has stabilised him for now.”

“Fuck,” Drake let out a hard breath, pulling Leona into a hug as she instantly reached for him.

“Mom asked me to stay here and keep the peace, but I’m not sitting here and doing nothing,” Lyra said, “Bastien is going to quietly disperse the party and there’s a car coming to take us there now.”

“I thought he was getting better,” Leona said quietly, voice softened by tears.

“We all did,” Lyra sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, “This might just be a one-off incident. With the ball last night and the Derby today, it might have been too much for him. I knew we should have put this whole affair off for one more year.”

Eli put an arm around her shoulder, “Don’t put this on yourself. Dad wanted you to go ahead. He said he wants to see you get married, remember?”

She sniffed back tears of her own, “Yeah, I remember.” The rumble of an engine from outside caught her attention and she stepped towards the door, “We should get going.”

They all piled into the car, sitting comfortably behind the blacked-out windows as the car rolled down the long driveway and onto the road. The drive to Valtoria would take a few hours, but none of them had it in them to speak. There was nothing they could say.

King Liam had been diagnosed with a rare illness two years ago. At first it had seemed like nothing, he was slowing down, getting out of breath more easily, having pains in his chest and his head. He had insisted that he was fine, but when Alicia and the kids had finally convinced him to see a doctor, the results had been devastating. The illness was similar to that of his father’s. There was no definitive answer as to how long he would live or how quickly it would progress, but more research was being conducted every day. If he slowed down his duties and stuck to the medication they gave him, his condition could be manageable, and he could live for many years yet. And for the past few months, he had gotten better. Liam had found a new lease of life, insisting that his daughter undergo her social season this year. He had promised her that no matter what happened, however his health affected his duties as king; he would walk her down the aisle at her wedding.

But if his health was about to take a decline, Lyra didn’t know what that would mean for the future. She understood that one day, she would be queen. She had always hoped that it would be years from now, after she had a family of her own, and her father would retire to spend his twilight years free of the duty of being king with her mother, and she would take on the crown. But she didn’t have years. She didn’t even know if she would have months.

She wasn’t ready.

They arrived at Valtoria a few hours later and as soon as the car stopped, they all clambered out and headed indoors. Their Uncle Drake was at the front door waiting for them, dressed sharply from the Derby, but he still carried the ear piece and gun that went with his bodyguard uniform.

“Bastien phoned ahead to say you were coming,” he said, embracing them one by one in hugs, “I told your Mom that there was no way you’d stay at the palace.”

“Too damn right,” Eli said.

“How is he now?” Lyra asked as her godfather led them inside, heading for the main suites.

“The docs got him stabilised and he’s woken up,” he told her, then laughed softly, “The first thing he did was make sure that this hadn’t ruined your day.”

She let out a soft breath, “He never changes.”

“Never,” he agreed, pushing open the door and leading them into the main sitting room. All of their parents’ friends were sat together, obviously nervously awaiting the arrival of the Rys children. Everyone leapt up to greet them, hugs and words of comfort exchanged.

“Your Mom is in there with him,” Hana told them, nodding towards the master bedroom, “He’s probably still awake if you want to go see him.”

The four of them headed for their parents’ bedroom, Lyra entering first with her siblings close behind her. Her father was tucked up in bed, medical equipment attached to him, a simple IV drip and a heart monitor but it still felt like a kick in the gut to see him like that. His eyes were closed, his hand held tightly by their mother who sat by his bedside, but they opened when his children walked in.

“You all came,” he said quietly, meeting Lyra’s eyes.

“Of course we did,” she nodded, “We came as soon as we heard.”

“But the picnic…” he started to say but she crossed the room and sat on the side of the mattress, putting her hand on top of where her mom’s was.

“We’re here now, that’s what matters,” she insisted.

The others gathered around his bedside, Leona clambering onto the other side of the bed to give her dad a kiss on the cheek, Eli propping himself up by his feet, and Drake standing behind their mom’s chair, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Tears glistened in the queen’s eyes as she offered them a smile, “You lot have never listened to me.”

“And we don’t intend to start,” Eli returned her smile.

The family chatted for a while, Liam asking about their thoughts on the Derby and Natalia’s win, about how the beginning of the picnic was and whether Regina had started the croquet on her own without them there. But as he made the others smile and laugh, Lyra could feel a tension building in her chest until she eventually snapped.

“Is no one going to address the elephant in the room?” she demanded, her eyes turning to her father, “I know we don’t want to talk about it, but what did the doctor say about your illness?”

They all fell silent, having all been content to ignore the pain that would come with any news about the King’s health. They all knew that it couldn’t be good, but no one wanted to be the one to bring it up.

Liam let out a heavy sigh, glancing at his younger children, “I need to speak to your sister alone.”

“But…” Leona began to protest but her mother stood up.

“Come on, let’s go and sit with the others,” she insisted, “No doubt your Uncle Maxwell is winding Aunt Olivia up something terrible.”

They begrudgingly nodded and followed her out of the room, Drake shooting Lyra a supportive smile as he closed the door behind them.

“Dad…” Lyra said quietly, but he took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

“Please, let me say what I have to say first,” he met her eyes, “The news wasn’t good. My body has begun to reject my medication. Hence what happened earlier. Continuing with my current treatment will kill me in a matter of days.”

Tears filled her eyes at his words and she held his hand tighter, “When can they develop something else?”

“They can’t. At least not in time,” he told her.

She let out a wavering breath, “There has to be something they can do.”

“They can make me comfortable,” he said, “Try and keep me stable to see me through the next few months. But after that…”

“No,” she whispered, “That… That can’t be it.”

“I’m so sorry,” tears of his own glistened in his eyes, “I thought I’d have more time.” He swallowed hard and blinked a few times, “But now more than ever we have to make sure that the throne stays strong. The next few weeks will decide the future of Cordonia. And I’m so sorry to put this on your shoulders.”

“It’s okay,” she said softly.

“You’ve always been so strong,” he hummed, “Even when you were a child. Do you remember the first time you tried the crown on?”

She nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks, “It was far too big for my head, but you taught me how to wear it properly.”

“You held your head high like a true Queen,” he said, “No matter what comes in these next few months, I know you’ll do me proud. You always have. And I know that when the season is over, you’ll make the right decision.”

“I will. For Cordonia,” she nodded.

“And for you,” he reminded her, “Strong leadership is important, but I need to know that you’re happy.”

She smiled at him, “I’ll make the right choice.”

“Good,” he said, resting back against his pillows slightly, “Now, head on out with everyone else. Your mom was going to fill them in. But I wanted to be the one to tell you; King to future Queen.”

She nodded, sniffing back her tears as she held her head strong, “Get some rest, Dad.”

He gave her hand one final squeeze and she slipped out of the room, wiping her cheeks as she went. In the main sitting room, there were plenty of tears still being shed over the news. There was obvious relief that there was still a potential amount of time with Liam, however short, but the inevitability of it all was taking its toll.

Her mother was on her feet immediately and pulling her into her arms. Lyra held her back for a moment before she stepped out of her embrace.

“What’s the plan?” she asked, “I assume Bastien was able to disperse the picnic without incident.”

Alicia nodded, recognising the tone of leadership that her daughter had learned from Liam. She knew she was hurting, but Lyra had always believed in putting her duty about everything else.

“Bastien and Regina made sure that all was well, made the excuse of a gas leak in the kitchen; nothing serious but for everyone’s safety they had to evacuate the premises. They’re on their way here now with your Uncle Leo and your cousins,” she told her.

“How long can we stay here before we start raising suspicions?”

“I expect some suspicions are already raised, but we’ll deal with that. We can stay till the morning.”

“Good,” Lyra said quietly, “If you’ll all excuse me, I… I need a moment.”

Before anyone could say a word, or any of her siblings could reach for her to comfort her, she left the room, heading into her bedroom and closing the door. She stripped quickly out of the dress and hat she had worn to the Derby, instead pulling on her jeans and oversized grey jumper. She slipped out through one of the side doors and headed outside.

She wound her way through the garden paths to the little section of garden that had always been theirs. As children, this area had held a summer house, a slide, a set of monkey bars, and a large trampoline. As they had grown, it had all been packed away, leaving it as a beautiful private space for the family with seating and even a grill so her father could attempt to give them a ‘traditional American experience’ even though he always burned the hotdogs. The swing that hung from the large tree in the middle still remained, matching the one that sat at the heart of the maze in the palace grounds exactly.

Lyra sat herself on the seat, letting out a long breath as her hands gripped the ropes that held it up. She wasn’t sure how long she sat there for, trying to wrap her head around what had just happened when she heard footsteps approaching.

“I want to be alone right now,” she called out, her eyes not leaving the ground.

“You sure that’s what you really want, Sunshine?”

Her head snapped up and she saw Bartie standing there, hands in his pockets, hair a mess where he had obviously been running his hands through it. She was on her feet immediately and she had her arms around him. He held her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her torso to keep her close.

A sob wracked through her as she buried her face in his shirt. He shushed her softly, running a hand over her blonde curls.

“It’s alright,” he said quietly, “Let it out.”

She sobbed harshly in his arms, barely able to catch her breath as everything that she had desperately been trying to hold in came crashing out. He held her for what felt like hours, but Lyra knew was only a matter of minutes. She felt physically exhausted, her breath wavering as she leaned against him.

He took her by the hand and led her across the garden to a covered seating area and sat her down on one of the pillow-covered benches. He sat beside her then reached into his jacket’s inner pocket and pulled out a small flash. He unscrewed the cap and handed it to her. She took it without question and gave it a hearty swig, only grimacing a little at the taste of the burning whiskey. When she handed it back to him, he took a swig of his own, then slipped his jacket off, wrapping it around her shoulders.

“I must look such a mess,” she whispered, pulled the jacket closer around her as she leaned into his side.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “You’re still perfect to me, Sunshine.” He let out a sigh, taking hold of her hand and interlocking their fingers, “I know it won’t make anything better, but I’m sorry about your Dad.”

She nodded, “Thank you. You just being here helps…” a frown crossed her face, “How are you here?”

“After the party got disbanded, me and the others; Gareth, Nat, Jack, Alodie, Percy, we knew something was wrong because our parents hadn’t arrived and you had disappeared, so I called my mum and after making sure with everyone else, she told us to come to Valtoria. We all piled into the nearest limo we could find, and we came here. Your mum filled us in when we arrived. She told me you were probably out here so I came out to find you… I had no idea this had been going on this long,” he admitted.

“At the beginning, it wasn’t worth worrying anyone over,” she said, “And as it got worse, then he started getting treatment, we all made the decision that we should keep it completely private until it couldn’t be kept hidden any more. So mom and dad told their immediate friends, and dad’s family, and no one else. I know it’s been killing Uncle Drake not to be able to talk to Jack about it.”

“Well, all of us know now, and we’re here for you and your family, no matter what,” he assured her, “Your friends and potential suitors.” He cracked a joking smile and she nudged her head against his shoulder.

“Is it weird that you and Percy are both part of the season?” she asked, “You guys are cousins after all.”

“C’mon, Sunshine, we don’t have to talk about this now…” he started to say but she looked up at him, offering him a slight smile.

“Distract me,” she insisted, “Court drama is a much more pleasant thing to think of right now than anything else.”

He let out a soft sigh but returned her smile, “When it was first mentioned at a family dinner a few weeks about that we were both being presented as suitors, it was… awkward. There’s no doubting that a Beaumont match for the Princess of Cordonia would be advantageous, especially Percy as he comes not only with the Beaumont name but the Duchy of Portravia as well. But after the dinner, Percy and I went for a walk and talked it over. He cares about you, as everyone does, but he’s here out of noble obligation.”

“And what about you?” she asked, “Are you here out of obligation?”

He met her eyes, “I… It doesn’t feel appropriate discussing this today of all days. I… I don’t want to be that guy the nestles in on the girl when she’s at her most vulnerable.”

“I’m not vulnerable,” she protested quietly.

“Sunshine, we’re sat drinking whiskey at four in the afternoon after finding out that your dad is terminally ill… It’s not exactly a good day,” he reminded her.

She let out a sigh, “Point taken. But whatever you’re going to say, I can handle it. I deserve to know where I stand with you Bartie, before I get my heart set on something that might not be there.”

“Fine,” he said, glancing down at where their hands were still interlinked, “I care about you. More than just a friend. I know we’ve fallen out of touch these last few years, but I never stopped thinking about you. I used to see you across the room at balls and parties and wonder if you were still the amazing girl you were when we were kids.”

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, “I doubt you even noticed me with all of those gorgeous women that flock around you.”

“Hey,” he said quietly, hooking two fingers under her chin to turn her gaze to him, “Trust me, I noticed you. You are beautiful, Lyra… Look, what I’m trying to say is that whilst I am expected to be here, I want to be here. I know we only kissed last night, but I… I want this. I want to be with you. And I know that at the end of this, you have to choose the right man to lead Cordonia at your side, so I am willing to do everything I can to prove that I can be that man. I’ll go to the parties and the events and juggled flaming monkeys for the press if I have to,” he said, earning a soft laugh from her.

“What about the crown?” she asked.

“It’s not something I’ve ever considered,” he admitted, “When we were kids I knew you were going to be Queen one day, but I never pictured a King at your side. I was raised on the expectations of what being the Duke of Ramsford would be one day, I can’t even begin to imagine the expectations of wearing a crown, but… For you, I would be willing to learn. Plus I look fantastic in gold.”

“Ass,” she hummed with laughter, “Thank you, Bartie. I wouldn’t have held it against you if you were just here because your father sent you, I understand better than anyone about having to do your duty. But I… I feel the same way about you. I know it’s still early, but I have known you my whole life. I trust you, and care about you and I want this as well. There will be pressure from the people and the nobles to find a suitable husband, but maybe this whole thing won’t be so bad with you here.”

She leaned closer to him, brushing her lips against his in a soft kiss. He kissed her back gently, then looked at her, “Is this okay?”

She nodded, “This is exactly what I need right now. You. Here. With me.”

“Then I’m here, Sunshine,” he murmured against her mouth, “Whatever comes.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Lyra takes her time in the garden with Bartie, the rest of the Rys children contemplate the news about their father and find companionship and comfort in their own ways.

Alodie leaned in the doorway to the music room, listening to the sad melody that was drifting out from within. Drake was alone inside, eyes closed as he slid his bow across his violin strings, flawlessly drawing beautiful notes from it. His glasses sat at the end of his nose as they always did when he played, ignoring how they slipped as he lost himself in the music.

Her heart ached to watch him. She couldn’t imagine what he was going through right now. To find out that your father had only a few months to live… But as always, he had said very little. Queen Alicia had given them all the news when they arrived from the palace, and Bartie had gone to go find Lyra. Everyone else had remained in the sitting room together, comforting each other with friendly jokes and hugs, taking it in turns to go in and sit with Liam for a while, but Drake had quietly slipped out.

She had excused herself from where she sat between her Mother and her Mama a few moments later, saying that she wanted some air. She knew exactly where Drake would go. He was a creature of habit.

He found comfort in his music. It was his way of channelling his emotions and hearing the sorrow in the melody that he now played, there was no doubting his inner turmoil.

There was a sudden screech as his bow slipped in his hand and he played the wrong note. He slammed the violin back in its case, “Damn it, damn it, damn it!”

“Hey,” Alodie kept her voice calming as she stepped into the room, her heels echoing across the wooden floor as she went to his side.

“Allie,” he said quietly, glancing around at her, tears glazing his eyes, “I didn’t know you were there.”

“I was enjoying the music until you decided that you had some personal vendetta against your violin. It was just a wrong note, Drake. We all do it.”

“I… I can’t make a mistake with this piece,” he told her, “I just…” he brought a hand to run through his now mess of light brown hair, “I…”

She reached across and took his other hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze, “It’s me. Just talk to me.”

“I’ve been trying to write a piece for dad,” he whispered as the tears welled up fully in his eyes, “I’ve been working on it for months. I was going to play it for him and Mom to dance to at his birthday, but… he’s not going to have another birthday.”

His voice cracked and a broken sobbed wracked through him and she put her arms around him, holding his tall form close to her. He clung tightly to her, body shaking as he tried to hold back his tears, eventually letting them free from exhaustion.

A little while later they sat together on the floor, backs pressed against the leg of the grand piano as he showed her his notebook in which he had kept the composition for the piece he was working on. She kept her hand on his as he spoke.

Apart from his sister Lyra, Alodie was the only person he confided in. They had been close since his Aunt Hana, her Mama, had taught them both how to play piano when they were children. Drake took to playing in his spare time as Alodie practised even more with her mother, but they would always find an excuse to play together.

He was a young man of few words, always letting his siblings take the spotlight, but with her, he knew there was no competition. It was just the two of them as equals.

“I just can’t get the ending of the song right,” he told her, “And even if I never play this to dad, I have to finish it.”

She nodded understandingly, “Then I’ll help you. I just… need to hear it in my language.”

She climbed gracefully to her feet and slid onto the piano bench. She took the book from his hands so that she could read the notes and she began to play, translating the melody flawlessly from violin strings to piano keys. Drake remained on the floor, hanging on her every note as he watched her, his head cocked curiously to the side, heart melting in gentle realisation.

She brought the song to an end, improvising the last few lines to draw the melody to a close, turning to look at him, “What do you think?”

“You’re beautiful,” he said quietly, eyes suddenly going wide, “The song- The song is beautiful. The… The way you played it… It’s something we can work with.”

He scrambled to his feet to fetch his violin, cheeks burning as she smiled to herself whilst his back was turned. He returned with his violin, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“From the top?” she glanced at him.

He gave a nod, “From the top.”

Together they played their way through the song, the soaring notes of the violin melding seamlessly with the melody of the piano. As they reached Alodie’s improvised ending, he followed her lead and ended the song on one joint lingering note.

He set his violin down and sat beside her, looking at her with the first shred of happiness she had seen all day.

“It’s perfect,” he said, a smile beginning to twitch at the corners of his mouth, “Thank you, Allie… Can I ask you something?”

She sat up a little in her seat, “Of course.”

“If the time comes when I want to perform this; will… will you play it with me?”

She felt her heart sink briefly, but she met his eyes regardless, “Drake, are you sure?”

He never performed his music himself, let alone with someone else.

He nodded, “I want to do this; for Dad. But I don’t think I can do it alone. It… It has to be perfect for him. And you’re the only I trust enough.”

She offered him a smile and took hold of his hand where it rested on the bench beside her, “Then I would be honoured.”

There was a moment of tension between them and Alodie felt herself leaning in closer before he turned away, standing up to grab his violin, “We should practice.”

She glanced back to the piano keys, “Of course.”

***

As the afternoon melted into evening, everyone began to drift off into little groups, Liam insisting that he didn’t want everyone moping around when he was still very much alive. He managed to make it out of bed just as Leo and his family arrived; his wife Kaylee and their twins Lysander and Lily. Neither of them held much of Leo’s features, heavily favouring their mother in terms of looks; paler skin, dark hair, but Lily managed to inherit his baby blue eyes.

Lily stayed close to her parents during the evening, both she and her mother comforting her father at the ill news of her uncle. Lysander on the other hand seemed to take the news even more to heart and disappeared to get some air.

Lyra and Bartie returned from the garden as the sun began to set, joining Percy, Gareth and Natalia for dinner in one of the more comfortable dining rooms. The kitchen prepared them a small buffet of comfort foods and Lyra felt more at ease with Bartie beside her, surrounded by their friends.

Elias closed himself away in his bedroom, trying to take all of the news in. He ate very little of the soup and grilled cheese his mother made sure was sent up for him but appreciated the gesture anyway. He glanced around at the room, his home away from home in his mother’s estate, letting out a shaky sigh as he thought of all of the memories they had here.

They had been here in Valtoria when he had come out to his family. He had been sure of his sexuality since he was eight years old, never taking an interest in girls, not even when puberty hit and girls started taking an interest in the handsome young prince. He had told Lyra and Drake when he was fourteen, and his twin when they were thirteen.

But as he hit sixteen, and suggestions were made about certain expectations concerning dating and marriage, he knew that he had to be honest with his parents. He had sat them down in the area of the garden that was reserved solely for their family and after awkwardly fumbling through words for the first time in his life, he had told them the truth.

The queen’s eyes had filled with tears as she wrapped her son into a tight hug, kissing his messy brown hair and telling him that she was so happy that he felt comfortable enough to talk to them about it, and that she loved him and wanted him to be happy with whoever he loved. She reminded him that he could always talk to them, but that he also had relatives who could give him advice and support that she couldn’t; her half brother James, for whom he had been middle-named, had been happily married to his husband for years, and his godmother Hana as well; she and Kiara had been together for longer than he could even remember.

He had thanked her, then glanced to his father who was still sat, clearly deep in thought. Eli’s heart had clenched in his chest. His father was an accepting man, he knew that, but would it affect his nature for his own son to come out to him? That one of the royal children wouldn’t be able to be used as a marriage prospect for better alliances?

But then the king had stood and pulled his son into a tight hug. He assured him that he would always love him, and he was so proud that he could live his truth comfortably around his family. He told him however he wanted to go forward concerning any future questions from the media or the nobles, it would be Eli’s choice.

Two years later during the party that had been held for his and Leona’s eighteenth birthday, he made a statement to the press, announcing his sexuality for the country and the world to hear and it brought nothing but love and support for the prince and others in Cordonia.

Eli smiled to himself at the memory, tears welling up in his eyes as he remembered that he probably wouldn’t get many more memories like that his with his dad. His wonderful loving father who had taught him to ride a bike, helped pick out his first suit, and pointed out hot guys at parties for him to talk to.

He snapped out of his thoughts as his phone vibrated on the bedside table. He picked it up, expecting it to be a message from one of his sisters, but instead it was from Edward.

Elias, I’m sorry if I’m being presumptuous or bothering you by messaging you on a day like today, but my mother has just told me what’s going on in Valtoria. I can’t begin to imagine what you’re going through, and I know it’s foolish for me to say but I hope you’re okay. - Edward

Eli let out a soft hum of laughter, shaking his head to himself as he typed out a reply.

It’s not presumptuous. We exchanged numbers so we could text… I’m not okay, but I will be. Eventually. I think. But thank you for asking. It means a lot.

A few minutes later his phone went off again.

Elias, I understand what you mean. I have to admit that I was worried when you suddenly rushed off at the picnic, I was really enjoying our talk. – Edward

So was I. I normally find tea parties boring af, but talking to you made it worth it, for however short our time was… btw, you don’t have to sign your name after every text. I know it’s you.

I know, but it shows care to be formal in any situation. – Edward

Care, huh?

You know what I mean. – Edward

Do I?

Now you’re just mocking me. – Edward

Perish the thought… Seriously though, thank you for texting to check in on me. My family is here making sure my beautiful body doesn’t waste away after missing one meal, but it means a lot that you thought to check in.

You missed a meal? Are you sure you’re okay? Eli, you need to make sure you eat.

A grin spread across the prince’s face as he replied.

You forgot to sign your name. Does that mean you care more or less now?

I’m being serious. You need to take care of yourself. A second text came through. – Edward

I’ll be fine. Just haven’t got much of an appetite.

I suppose given the circumstances that can be understood. Just let me know if there’s anything I can do. – Edward

Far short of you sending me a topless pic, I’m good, Eli typed out, smirking to himself, but as he went to delete the message his phone slipped in his hand and he hit the send button. He stared at his phone for a solid minute, swearing under his breath, desperately trying to prevent it from sending but the damage was already done.

He flopped back in his pillows, arm thrown over his face. Of course he had just ruined it with the first guy he had taken a real interest in in ages. Five minutes passed when suddenly his phone went off again.

Is this what you had in mind?

Below was attached a selfie of Edward led in bed, blankets pooled around his waist, torso bare; usually pristine blonde hair slightly ruffled. Eli damn near dropped his phone in shock, mouth suddenly going dry. He hastily typed out a reply

Holy shit, are you trying to kill me?

Edward replied quickly.

I’m nothing if not loyal to my prince’s requests.

Eli hugged his phone to his chest, allowing himself the most shit eating grin ever.

***

In the room across the hall, Leona awoke from the gentle doze she had found herself in, dark hair fanned across the pillow, sheets twisted around her legs. Her eyes opened and she focused on the figure that led beside her who was also awakening.

“We really need to stop meeting like this,” Jack said quietly.

Leona rolled her eyes, “Y’know, that joke gets less funny every time you tell it.”

“And yet you’re smiling.”

“Because I’m looking forward to having my bed back to myself.”

“Come on, Lee. How many more times are we going to do this before you realise that there is something more going on here than just sex?”

She propped herself up on her elbow to look at him, “And what is this exactly, Jack? Because we’ve been sneaking around since we were seventeen and you know that you’re not the only person I’ve slept with.”

“And yet I’m the one you keep coming back to.”

“You’re good in bed, sue me.”

“And that’s why you dragged me in here tonight? Because I’m good in bed?”

“Yes,” she said, “I needed something to distract me from everything else going on, and you are one fantastic distraction.”

“I knew you only used me for my body,” he playfully fainted backwards into his pillows, before he rolled onto his side to look at her, his eyes turning serious for a moment, “You’ve been using me to distract you about your dad for a long time, Lee. There’s a reason you told me what was going on over a year ago before even my dad was allowed to tell me.”

“What do you want to hear, Jack?” she challenged, “That I trust you? That I care about you? Of course, I do, you know I do.”

“Then why has this,” he ran his fingers gently down her cheek, “Never been anything more?”

“You know why, Jack,” she sighed, sitting up, reaching for her dress to pull back on.

“Because you’re a princess and I’m the son of your father’s bodyguard?” he asked, “You remember that your mother used to be a commoner, right?”

“That was different,” she reminded him, “She won her right to be queen by playing along with the media games that eligible bachelors now do for my sister. Natalia should be glad that she isn’t a boy so that she doesn’t have to put up with it.”

He ran a hand through his hair, “Yeah, about that…”

She glanced around at him, “What?”

“Since the Nevrakis family don’t have a male heir to present, it is still their right to sponsor someone else to represent their house. Olivia asked me if I would do it.”

Her mouth fell open, “You have got to be fucking kidding me? You’re in the running to marry my sister?”

“It’s a formality,” he assured her, “You know I don’t want to marry her.”

She scoffed, “Spare me the bullshit. Who wouldn’t want to marry golden girl Lyra? Win the perfect girl’s hand and get the crown whilst you’re at it.”

“Lee, hey,” he said, sitting up to join her as she angrily began to yank her clothes on. He grabbed her hand and turned her to look at him, “I don’t want any part of this. I’ll jump through some hoops, ride some horses and sail a boat or two, snap some good pictures and represent the Nevrakis family for my sister’s sake if nothing else, and then in a few weeks everything will be back to the way it should be.”

She met his eyes and he watched her relax for a split second before she yanked her hand out of his grasp, “Just get your clothes on and find your own room for tonight. I want to be alone.”

“Lee…”

“I said I want to be alone,” she hissed under her breath, “Just go.”

He pulled his clothes on, glanced back at her one last time, then left the room.

Come the morning, all four Rys children awoke in their separate bedrooms, minds split between the harrowing news of their father and the revelations that had occurred the night before. Whatever came of it, they knew that today life had to go on, and with it; the social season. Which meant that they were headed to Lythikos for the Winter Ball.


End file.
